Love Or Something Like It
by ehlohehlee
Summary: High School Fic Kagome and Inuyasha were enemies ever since kindergarten. They ended their friendship for good that year, or at least they thought they did.
1. The Bitter Beginning

Hey guys! I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related to the show except Miara, Malia, Marc, Gem, Leo, Sara, Kauli, and Hiten. (MY HITEN ISN'T THE ONE FROM THE SHOW! I JUST USED THE NAME.) 

Kagome and Inuyasha were enemies ever since kindergarten. They ended their friendship for good that year, or at least they thought they did.

PLEAZ READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE!

I suck at summaries! Oky in this story Kagome and Inuyasha have been enemies for a long time. Kagome is fifteen like in the show and Inuyasha is seventeen. They're both popular here too (:P)! Kags has a whole new group of friends most of which I created. I don't clarify who is friends with who in the story. You hopefully can tell from how they act but if you need help with that email me or you could take a shortcut and visit my profile thingy. Pleaz no flames!  
Thanks!  
Miarathebaka

1st Chapter: The Bitter Beginning

"Hiya 'Yashie!" little Kagome giggled.

"Ewwww!A girl! Get away from me ugly!" a little Inuyasha screamed.

"But your my buddy!" She said with tears welling up in her eyes. She thought her first day of kindergarten would be fun.

"Why would I be buddies with a weird and ugly girl like you?" Inuyasha yelled.

The water works began at that. "Fine! I don't wanna be friends with a gross boy like you anyways! I'm gonna tell your mommy that you called me ugly and I hope you get in trouble!" she cried.

She ran away from the playground and into the school leaving a stunned seven year old Inuyasha behind her. Their friendship was definetely over. What a bitter beginning to a school career...

+.; Ten years later ;.,

RRRRINNNGGG! RRRRINNNGGG! Miara's cell phone rang out in the middle of class.

"DAMN!" she screamed, "WHY NOW! I ACTUALLY LIKE CHEMISTRY!"

"Miara," the teacher said plainly.

"Yeah yeah. I know the drill! Answer the damn phone and then go to Kaede's office. I'm going okay!" she said. She got a few laughs from her fellow classmates she turned and bowed then walked out the door.

"Okay. Now back to the Periodic Table of Elements. What is the symbol for Lithium…how about Inuyasha? We haven't heard from you for a while." Miss Marashi asked (Sry. Bad with names, that I am.).

"Uhhhh…I dunno. Why ask me?" Inuyasha said.

Miss Marashi gave him the look that said 'Then pay attention and you might actually learn something for a change.' "Okay then…Marc what is it?" Marc then shot up from his prior position, which obviously was sleeping, and began rambling about pink bunnies and rainbows. Then everyone heard a scream and Miara saying sorry. Then Marc continued with the stupid pink bunnies and rainbows.

Kagome just sat at her desk her eyes flipping back and forth from the door to the clock. She all of a sudden felt a piece of paper fly right into her lap. She picked it up. It was a note from Sango. It read: Hey lets go to the mall after school. We might be able to convince Miara to drive us there!

Kagome's heart sunk. Of all days! Kagome had been asked to tutor someone in her current class. Knowing her luck it was probably someone she hated and if it was that airhead Marc it was gonna be a long afternoon. She scribbled down her excuse and asked if she could reschedule.

The bell rang and everyone shuffled out of the class to their lockers and to their homes.

Kagome packed her backpack and walked back to Miss Marashi's room. There Marc laid on his desk asleep. She sighed and poked him. His head shot up and he screamed about how he wasn't sleeping.

"Do I have to tutor you?" she asked.

"Tutor me? In what? I'm making straight A's! Just because Japanese isn't my first language doesn't mean I'm failing!" he whined.

Then Kagome's student opened the door and walked in. Kill me now she thought.

"Wow! And you thought you were gonna have trouble with me!" Marc laughed.

End Chapter 1

Sorry I wrote a short first chapter but I had to introduce you to the storyline and tell you what was going on.

Miarathebaka


	2. Tutoring, Car Wrecks, and Nuclear Pizza ...

Hey guys! I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related to the show except Miara, Malia, Marc, Gem, Leo, Sara, Kauli, and Hiten. (MY HITEN ISN'T THE ONE FROM THE SHOW! I JUST USED THE NAME.) Oh and to this list add any characters you don't recognize from the show. 

This chapter on I will add a section where I thank my reviewers.

**_Yasha4life_**: Uhhh...Thanks I guess. Sorry that it takes so long to update! A whole lotta craps goin on in my life right now but I promise that I'll update often.  
**_lyn:_** I didn't have much time to write when I published this. Sorry! I'll try to write longer!  
**_INUYASHAREDSTAR:_** Cool apparently we have alot in common. 4 more years for me after this one! Oh and yeah Kikyo will be in here I'll probably introduce her in this chapter. And I am a native of North Carolina. GO DUKE and I HEART U J.J.!

2nd Chapter: Tutoring, Car Wrecks, and Nuclear Pizza Bagels

In walked the devil himself, Inuyasha. Marc laughed and walked out the door. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sat down at a desk.

"So you are my tutor?" He asked and groaned when she nodded, "Oh wow! Today must be my lucky day!" Just then the preppiest bitch in school trotted in and sat down beside Inuyasha.

"Kikyo." Kagome said her name like it was poison. Kikyo just smirked then rolled her eyes.

"Thats my name. Don't wear it out. I already had to replace my favorite red heels this week. I don't want to have to replace that too!" Silence reigned. Inuyasha scratched his head and Kagome bit her lip to stifle a laugh. Apparently she was as stupid as she looked. The silence was broken finally by the sound of the door swinging open yet again. This time, thank goodness for Kagome, it was an ally.

"Miara? Do I have to tutor you too?" Kagome said.

"No! Now what did I come in here for?" Miara asked the ceiling, "Something, something, something...I think it was important." Once again silence reigned. Everyone stood there waiting for Miara's conclusion.

"Something about cem...chum...cum...wait, no, not that one. Kim...chim...chin...uhhh..." Kikyo blubbered.

Miara seemed not to notice Kikyo's suggestions, except she did look at Kikyo funny when she suggested "cum" as her "important" reason for being there. She looked like she was concentrating reeeeaaaaallll hard, or she could be constipated. She walked over to Miss Marashi's desk and sat down in the spinny rolly chair and spun until an ordinary person would've barfed. Just then a light flipped on above her head, a little too bright might I add. Everyone turned to where the janitor was replacing a lightbulb.

"Whoops! Wrong one!" He said apolegetically and corrected his mistake. Miara hopped up in triumph.

"Oh yeah! I've taken this whole tutoring into a whole lot of thought. Seriously. I do have a brain ya know! Yash, my tutor'll sister ya. I mean my sister'll tutor ya!" She said.

Meanwhile: Some three miles away...

Gem slammed her foot on the brakes.

"Shit! What did she do this time?" She screamed. Her little brother Leo sat in the passenger seat with his eyes popping out of his head and looking directly at the tree two centimeters from the car.

Meanwhile: Back with Kagome and the others...

"Hey! Anyone wanna go to Versace?" Miara squealed.

"As long as you're buying." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Oooooooo! Wait for meeeeeee!" Kikyo cried.

They all marched out the door leaving a stunned Inuyasha sitting there seemingly alone.

"Hey!" Marc whined as he popped up from behind a desk, "These donuts aren't half bad!"

"Dude...that's not a donut...I think its one of the nuclear pizza bagels from the cafeteria." Inuyasha's stomach lurched. Marc's eyes widened and he dropped the mysterious object. He ran out the door towards the bathroom to rake the remnants of it out of his mouth. Inuyasha followed him. After all what kind of friend would he be if he abandoned him in his time of need?

End of Chapter 2

Oky once again I ran out of ideas. I'll try to update more tomorrow!  
Miarathebaka


	3. Getting Ready for the Jet Concert

Hey guys! I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related to the show except Miara, Malia, Marc, Gem, Leo, Sara, Kauli, and Hiten. (MY HITEN ISN'T THE ONE FROM THE SHOW! I JUST USED THE NAME.) Oh and I don't own Jet their song Timothy or anything else related to them except their CD! 

Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy. My mom's computer is screwed and I haven't had time to update while I'm at my dad's until now. Oh by the way I highly suggest reading After the Fall by Judith Kelman! It's a book not a fanfic oky! I finished it this morning and it is really good, my fave definitely! I also saw House of Wax last night and the manager of the theater tried to not let me and Emily go in after we bought our tickets cause we're thirteen and fourteen. Otis finally cracked when I called my dad so it all worked out.

My lone reviewer. :( sniff sniff  
INUYASHAREDSTAR- I'm not really sure how many chapters I'll have but I will write until I get to where I want this story to be. Oh and yeah NC's boring! The only exciting things in my town in the past 5 years are some idiodic teens robbed Elk Pharmacy of their Oxycotin and some black girl got murdered in the town next to ours, they found her murderer all the way up in New Jersey!

3rd Chapter: Getting Ready for the Jet Concert

RRRIIIIINNNGGG! RRRIIIIINNNGGG!

Poor Miara was fed up, only this time it wasn't during chemistry and it wasn't her cellphone.

"What do you want? I thought I blocked your number!" She screamed into the receiver. A distinct THUMP was heard in the room next to Miara's then a door opening and footsteps.

"Whoa! Chill babe!" Marc said. He turned to the two gargantuan guys next to him and smiled. 'Please don't hurt me!' He thought. "Uhhh...," He whined, "I think Harold and Carlos are gonna dismember me"

"Whoa! Big word, little man!" Miara laughed. The door to her room swung open all of a sudden and Leo stepped in and plopped down on her futon, "Uhhh...what are you doing? Where's Gem?"

"I'm bored. She's tutoring some dumb guy from your school. So, what's on tv there Mi? Oh, hey guess what! Gem said she wants to kill ya. Oh, and guess what else! She almost wrecked into Ol' Holey out there! Who ya talkin' to? Is it M-A-R-C? He's cool, you should go out with him!" He chuckled as he grabbed Miara's big green remote and flipped the channels on the tv.

"Ol' Holy? The Pope? But didn't he die last month? Oh...wait...Ol' Holey! I thought he was dead! And you're fourteen stay out of my buisiness!" She mumbled. She ignored Marc's whines of Gem's reason for killing the 'pope' cause he was Catholic too and hung up the phone.

Miara picked up a black remote and despite Leo's protests, pressed a button. The television sunk into the wall and in it's place appeared a black stereo. Leo got up huffed and left Miara's room. Victorious, Miara pressed play and Get Born started playing on the last song, Timothy. She began strumming on her guitar and singing along.

"Timothy, I took your place. Timothy, cause it's such a waste. Timothy, we found your spaceship. Timothy, it's the farthest you've ever flown. Never used your head to find out what this whole thing meant! It's not what it seems but it is! Timothy, where have you been?

"Timothy, where did you go? Timothy, the boy can throw. Timothy, we found your spaceship. Timothy, did it hurt when you hit the ground? Never used your legs to walk 'round through this mess. It's not what it seems but it is! Timothy, where have you been? She cried in the kitchen to let you go. Timothy, where have you been?

"Missed your photo... missed your birthday too... missed your photoooooooooooo! It's not what it seems but it is! Timothy, where have you been? She cried in the kitchen to let you go! Timothy where have you been? Missed your photo... missed your birthday too... missed your photo... missed your birthday too..." The music faded and Miara heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Great performance!" Marc applauded.

"What are you doing here!" She screamed.

"I came to ask you, well invite you moreas, to come with me to sing along to Timothy live. Front row center. Best seats in the house. Of course feel free to invite five other people. Heh. I kinda went crazy when I bought the tickets." He stated as if it were nothing.

Ring! Ring!

"Kags? Got any plans? Okay... no... Sat-," she turned to Marc waiting, 'Saturday' he mouthed,"Saturday. Great. Jet concert. Cool see ya in a bit! Bye!"

"You're coming I suppose?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Of course! Why would I pass a chance like this up! Since you're going Hiten's going. And if Hitens going Kauli's going. And if Kauli's going why wouldn't I?" she replied, "So... Sango... Kags... Eri... Yuka... Gem... oh... poor Ayumi and Kyoko and Malia and poor little Leo would kill for a chance like this! I'm definetely not winning best big sister of the year unless I buy him a car for Christmas"

"I've already invited Sango, Gem, and I definetely invited your cousins Ky and Mal! So you invite Kags, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and lil' Leo. But before you kick me out again, one question: why wouldn't I invite Ky and Mal? We've been friends since elementary school."

Miara's jaw dropped. He still thought they were friends?

:P:P:P:P

Sango giggled. "You finally got invited! Took them long enough"

Kagome smiled, a fake smile. Perfect, just perfect. Last to get a cellphone, last to get a driver's license, and now last to get invited to the Jet concert. Wow! The Gods really hated Kagome!

She dug through her closet while Sango fumbled with her cellphone. Score! Kagome's mom still hadn't found her special occasion outfit. It was perfect for Saturday. A tight black tank top with her name in rhinestones (gift from Miara), a fluffy black mini (gift from Kyoko), black boots (gift from Malia), and a pair of chandelier earrings (gift from Gem). She pulled it out and showed it to Sango. Sango giggled and pulled a similar outfit out of her big tote bag. The two girls then giggled uncontrollably.

The doorbell rang downstairs and a minute later Miara's silvery black hair and trademark blue mini came into view. Soon the rest of her followed, a chocolate brown eye reflected by a deep violet one, a white wife-beater with her name in glittery blue letters, and blue flip flops to match. She bit her lip to the point where any normal person would have bled, but then again was she a normal person?

"I know that look! Something happened! TELL US!" Sango giggled. Kagome nodded in agreement. She walked over and sat on Kagome's bed and chuckled.

"Okay. But you'll never believe it." She said.

End Chapter 3

There ya go end of story! Not! I'll try to update next week.


	4. Hummers, Supper, and Shopping

………………………………... I am a…………..GIRL! DUH!

I'm a sucker for soccer players too…but that is unimportant…

I am finally back. My life is very stressful and my first year in high school has to be a good one. I might not be updating too much unless I have a long weekend like this again or if I'm sick. I apologize. My brother is currently in Iraq so that is a cause for stress too. I wish this situation was different so I could update more often but beggars can't be choosers. Sorry it took so long for me to regain my mojo! So here it is. So you know I am not the person, sorry, genius, who invented the Hummer and I did not write real Emotion or 1000 words! Those songs will appear in this story somewhere but I haven't decided where yet. It could be this chapter. Who knows?

Chapter 4

"I can't tell you…"

"Well…did you hear about the talent show? I wonder who entered!" Kagome said ecstatically.

"Hello! Tell us!" Sango demanded.

"…I entered…" Miara whispered. She seemed a bit embarrassed as if she were afraid people would laugh…but they already did. After all she was elected Class Clown.

"Really? Is it gonna be a skit or something?" Kagome perked up quickly, "If it is make sure it is funny! I love your skits! You know just what to say to make people laugh! I wish I was like that."

"CONCENTRATE PEOPLE!" Sango screamed. As if she had tripped an alarm, the door swung open. Souta rushed in and seemed frightened and yet slightly happy.

"HUMMER! THERE'S A HUMMER!" He screamed as if he was being murdered.

"Souta, grow up and get out!" Kagome groaned.

"……It's mine……" Miara said slowly.

"Funny…I don't remember you having a hummer. I thought you had a Taurus." Sango said and walked to the window. She looked out and gasped at what she saw. Miara wasn't kidding and Souta wasn't either.

"Really? Cool." Kagome didn't seem phased by the sudden realization of the contents of Miara's bank account.

"Wanna go shopping? Taurus is my brother's name. And that car is my little brother's." Miara perked up. A sudden smile appeared on her face. "I need to buy something to wear to the concert. It's Tuesday so I need to get it today, and I need something to do."

"The mall is closed." Sango said pessimistically.

"Not for Miara. For her everything is always open." Kagome smiled. Finally she wasn't the last to know. Her curse had passed. Maybe it had only been temporary.

Sango sighed, "Seriously?" Miara nodded happily.

"Fine. Lets go, but there is a catch. I get to drive. Drive your hummer that is." Sango laughed.

Sango, Miara, and Kagome filed out of the room slowly, leaving Souta behind dazed.

"I can't come? Oh poo!" He whined

Marc yawned. He needed to sleep more. Naps during class didn't count. If he didn't, he would probably fall asleep walking down stairs again. That would suck. He was in the hospital for a long time then.

"Marco!" Emailia screamed. This time the screams of his aunt pierced the extremely high volume of his iPod.

"Damn these stupid French people." he muttered as he pulled his headphones out of his ears and laid his Nano on his desk. Why did supper have to always be ready while he was listening to Rammstein? Maybe he should begin sticking to one language. He spoke Japanese at school French at home and various other languages depending on where he was or what mood he was in.

He didn't like Jet really, barely knew any songs at all. He just bought those tickets to buy Miara over. It wasn't enough to him. Maybe a necklace. His sister Shayara knew all the expensive stores where all the most expensive jewelry was, but Miara wasn't normal. Super expensive gifts never swayed her. Maybe there was more to know about her…

"Marco!" Aunt Emailia screamed again.

"I'm coming, dammit!" Marc replied. For some reason his bumper stickers popped into his head. 'Amerika ist wunderbar!'. He chuckled. Why did he like the music he did? It confused the girls at school and most of his friends thought he was strange.

He rushed down the stairs through the halls and the 'Great Hall'. Rich people weirded him out big time, but he was one too. Why was he a member of this super rich family? Why were all the people in his family exceedingly beautiful? It was like a gift disguised as a curse. Why did his parents die? Why did his oldest brother go crazy and murder two people and horribly injure another? All of these things circled through his head. He wondered these things often, but never knew the answers.

"Marco!" She screamed once more.

He chuckled. Maybe he should grow up and stop watching Family Guy? Nah.

"Can't touch me! Ju-ju-ju-ju-just like that bad guy From Lethal Weapon 2 I've got diplomatic immunity, so Hammer, you can't sue. I can write graffiti, even jaywalk in the street. I can riot, loot, not give a hoot and touch your sister's teat. Can't touch me! Can't touch me! Stop! Peter-time! I'm a big shot, there's no doubt. Light a fire and pee it out. Don't like it, kiss my rump. Just for a minute let's all do the Bump. Can't touch me! Yeah do the Peter Griffin bump. Can't touch me! I'm Presidential Peter, interns think I'm hot. Don't care if you're handicapped, I'll still park in your spot. I've been around the world, from Hartford to Back Bay. It's Peter, go Peter, I'm sir Peter, yo Peter, let's see Regis rap this way. Can't touch me!" He laughed.

As he sang , Shayara turned the corner paused and stared at him. He laughed, patted her head, and dragged her to the Dining Hall.

"This is really fun!" Sango laughed, "This thing has more buttons than a stealth bomber! I want one!"

"I've never really had anyone weird out like this about anything." Miara giggled, "It feels really good. I've always been a normal kid in the eyes of most of the people I used to hang around."

"Sango! The mall is only a block away now!" Kagome whined, "Slow down or you'll drive right by it!"

Miara laughed. Her friends were definitely not normal and neither was she.

Sango slowed down and drove into the nearly empty parking lot. She pulled into a front row parking spot and hopped out. Miara ran to the door and pulled out a key and unlocked the door. A security guard looked up, groaned, and muttered something inaudible. The girls rushed into the mall and shopped their hearts out. They finished and were about to leave when something caught Miara's eye. She walked up to a jewelry display and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a pink sapphire with diamonds set in white gold. She could imagine it on her finger, but her family would be upset if she bought any more jewelry. She sighed and kept walking, but she saw a music store.

"Come on guys! Lets check it out!" She laughed.

She dragged them into the store and scanned the shelf for anything good or interesting. As she scanned the shelf a CD caught her eye. She reached for it and as she did so did some one else………………………………...

Oooooh! CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Airports and Musicians

I'm back with more! My mom is sick so that's not cool, but she'll be sleeping a lot and I won't have to ask do you want anything every five seconds. Well I've noticed that I haven't been telling why Inuyasha hasn't been in here so much but you'll see why. I'm gonna make sure I put it in this time.

Chapter 5

'Airplanes suck!' Inuyasha thought. Why did he have to go visit his brother? He hated school, but he'd still rather go there. At least his friends were there! He didn't know anyone where Sesshomaru lived, except, of course, Sesshomaru. Maybe he should just get back in his car and go home. Why would his brother care if he came or not?

"Flight 621 is currently boarding." The intercom announced. Inuyasha sighed and walked to the gate.

"Hey! I want this CD!" Miara yelled. She looked up at the person who had also been reaching for it and gasped.

"Then get it." Kagome said from the other side of the store.

"And stop yelling!" Sango huffed from a couple of racks away.

"You know. It doesn't seem like German metal is your kind of music." Marc laughed, "Rammstein is my favorite band, and there is no way in HELL that I would give this CD up, babe."

"Don't call me babe!" She whined, "Please? I really want it." She put her best sad face on and waited.

"I know you, Mi. There is no way I would fall for something like that!" He turned his back to her, and walked to the cash register where the cashier was dozing off.

"Cash or charge?" the cashier asked sleepily.

"Charge it." Marc replied and handed him a credit card. He then left without a word to Miara, who was dumb stricken.

He always fell for the sad face. Why change now?

"Come on, Miara! Let's go." Sango yelled. Sango and Kagome walked to the rack where Miara sat in the floor with a weird look on her face. They pulled her up and left the store.

What was he going to do now? Marc was confused and disturbed. He walked through the mall until something in a store display caught his attention. He looked over and smiled.

"Perfect." He whispered and went in the store.

Jet lag. Two words that cursed anyone who rode a plane. It seemed it was worse for Inuyasha than it would be for anyone else. He was already beginning to regret getting off the plane. He stepped out the gate and there Sesshomaru's lackey Jakken stood. He groaned and followed the stumpy old man out of the airport.

"So what are you doing for the talent show?" Kagome asked, "And why were you in the floor at the music store?"

"I'm not sure yet." Miara said. She was getting tired and wanted to go home.

"Well what about the music store?" Sango asked. They pulled up to Kagome's house and stopped.

"See you guys tomorrow." Miara yawned.

Sango and Kagome walked into the house and up to her room. They got ready to go to sleep and sat down on Kagome's bed when the phone rang. Kagome reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"O MY GODS! Turn your television on!" Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi yelled in unison.

Kagome reached for the remote and tuned the television according to their excited instructions. A press conference? What kind of drugs were they on?

"What is this all about? Why did you tell me to watch this?" She said confusedly.

"Keep watching!" Eri whined.

"You'll see why we said to!" Ayumi said happily.

"It could make or break your plans for Friday!" Yuka whispered excitedly.

"The night of the talent show? What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Wait it's almost there!" Yuka yelled excitedly.

"Be quiet, Yuka." Eri groaned.

Sango and Kagome gave the television their complete and undivided attention. This was a press conference for some big time record company. They announced something about a new artist who was going to be in a local school's talent show for one strict reason, to scout for new talent! Kagome jumped up and giggled loudly.

"We are entering tomorrow! What about you?" Eri giggled.

"I wonder who it is!" Sango giggled happily.

"Maybe Utada Hikaru! That would be exciting…but wait they said a 'new' artist…" Kagome sat down, "I guess we'll never know."

"So I have to enroll in this school just to make sure no one finds out who it is?" A young man groaned angrily.

"Well do you want your friend in deep shit?" An older man smirked at the tall young man in front of him.

The young man stood up and glared at the old man.

"Mushin, I don't want to be in an all boy's school." He whined.

"It isn't an all boy's school. It is co-ed, Miroku!" Mushin laughed.

"Then what are you waiting for! Enroll me!" He smiled.

Oooooo! Who is this musician? Well you'll have to wait to find out and read the next chapter!


	6. Gifts Galore

A new chapter! Ooooo! I'm on a roll! Okay, the song 'Here With Me' belongs to Michelle Branch, not me! In this chapter it is a new day. I don't want to confuse you and make you think that this entire story takes place in one day. Inuyasha will be visiting his brother till 'Thursday' and it is currently 'Wednesday' so one more day. The gang has 1st and 4th Period together. In the 4th section the schedule is Kagome's. Marc and Miara have 2nd Period Calculus and 3rd Period Phys Ed.

Takahashi family vocabulary

Miss Met- a nickname for Miara

Cappie- nickname for the eldest sister

Ol' Holey- Ancient tree in their yard.

Mei- Cappie's kitten

Ding Ding- Miara's puppy

Skitzoid- Someone with a weird habit of freaking out over everything

Chapter 6

"When you walk away  
You don't hear me say-" sang Miara's alarm clock.

"Good morning Utada Hikaru!" She groaned, "Good morning Miara Eiko Takahashi."

Miara yawned. This was basically Leo's alarm clock, she was so loud. She hopped out of bed took a shower and got into her newly washed uniform. Miara didn't like the idea of uniformity so she ditched the briefcase and grabbed a black backpack. This was when she remembered what had happened the day before. So many things had been out of her reach. The CD, the ring (when she went back to the store it was gone.), and driving her own car to the mall.

She yawned again and walked into the dining room.

"So Cappie, what is for breakfast?" She asked her eldest sister.

"Same thing you have everyday, Miss Met. Anise seed coffee and a grape jelly biscuit." 'Cappie' said.

"Figured as much. Hello Ding Ding. Hello Mei." Miara said to the tiny rat terrier and orange tabby cat approaching her.

"So where's Gem?" Cappie asked, "I haven't seen her since she had to tutor Yashie yesterday."

"If you don't know then I definitely don't!" Miara laughed, "Gem is such a skitzoid that she probably thought that we had an essay due."

"That is true, but remember, she's our little sister." Cappie said, "Oh and I found this on the doorstep addressed to you." Cappie handed Miara a package and returned to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Everyone else has left, so you're going to have to find a ride." Cappie said.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't happen. I shouldn't let them borrow my car!" Miara whined. She walked over to the phone and dialed her neighbor's number.

Miara opened the package cautiously. You never know what people put on your doorstep or in boxes for that matter. The paper was the easiest, the box was literally like a puzzle. When she finally got it open, she gasped. It was the Rammstein CD that she had fought over the day before.

She put it in her backpack and finished her breakfast. Then the doorbell rang. Miara grabbed everything she needed and told her sister goodbye. She opened the door and there he was. She closed the door and walked to the car.

"Good morning, Miara." Marc said nonchalantly.

"Thanks for the CD." She said reluctantly.

"Your sad face got to me and you were there before me so, I had to give in. Damn manners to hell." He laughed.

This made her think. He did have manners. As a matter of fact almost every girl in school had a crush on him. Here she was with him practically begging her to go out with him and she always said no. There were so many girls that would kill to be her. Yet she still wouldn't say yes.

"So what happened? Did your Hummer break down?" He asked.

"No. It didn't. My brother is using it. Why do I leave my keys where anyone could get them?" She sighed.

"Because you're absent minded. My sister is the same way. Not once has she remembered to turn off her stupid girly movies. Horror movies are so much better, but she's squeamish." Marc retorted.

"You always have an answer for everything don't you?" She giggled. 'Oh SHIT! I giggled. Why me?'

"Oh shit what?" He laughed.

"Nothing." She forgot! How could she forget that! It is such a problem. How did she manage to forget something that big!

"Did you know that Inuyasha went to Kyoto to visit his brother? Now who is gonna stick up for me when I tell Miss Marashi that I was praying." Marc said, changing the subject. He was tired of pretending. Why wasn't she like the other girls at school? Then again that was a good thing. All the others were all over him, but he didn't even know why. He had never questioned it but now seemed like a good time to find out why. He wouldn't ask Miara. She would get mad. She was always like that.

Sango and Kagome walked down the streets of Tokyo listening to the iPods that Miara bought them for Christmas. Kagome had been thinking, maybe she should enter the talent show. She knew she wouldn't win, but she had written a song to a back track that she made at Miara's a few weeks before.

When they got to school a Saleen S7 (A/N: No idea what this is other than a really expensive sports car. :P) pulled up and out stepped Marc _and_ Miara. How strange! They couldn't get along at school it was hard to imagine them in a car together. It was a surprise that he hadn't done something stupid and gotten murdered.

"Hiya!" Miara laughed, "What is up?"

"Not much, Mi," Sango said. At that moment something, actually someone, caught her eye. A tall young man with black hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Sango turned around and wondered why she hadn't noticed him before. Marc let out a laugh and then pretended to be laughing at something Miara said.

"Yo, Marc!" The young man yelled, "Whats up!"

"Bye, Mi," Marc said and walked over to the guy, "Hey Miroku! Inu isn't here. He won't be back until Thursday." He said as he left.

"Miara! He totally likes you!" Kagome giggled, "I think you should date him! He is pretty cute."

"My brother says the same. Well, except the cute thing." Miara smirked, " What about Yashie? You totally like him."

"I agree!" Sango laughed, " And he's in denial too!"

"I do not!" Kagome argued.

French seemed boring. Uneventful, except Miroku ending up in the class. Morning break went with out a hitch. Then there was Phys Ed which was normal as well. Lunch was typical as well. Then study hall. Afternoon break was pathetic. Then there was Chemistry. While no one was looking Kagome pulled out the song she had written:

It's been a long, long time since I looked into the mirror  
I guess that I was blind   
Now my reflection's getting clearer  
Now that you're gone things will never be the same again

There's not a minute that goes by every hour of every day  
You're such a part of me  
But I just pulled away  
Well, I'm not the same girl  
You used to know  
I wish I said the words I never showed

I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

You know that silence is loud when all you hear is your heart  
And I wanted so badly just to be a part of something strong and true  
But I was scared and left it all behind

I know you had to go away   
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need   
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

And I'm asking   
And I'm wanting you to come back to me  
Please?

I never will forget that look upon  
your face  
How you turned away and left  
without a trace  
But I understand that you did what you had to do  
And I thank you

I know you had to go away  
I died just a little, and I feel it now  
You're the one I need  
I believe that I would cry just a little  
Just to have you back now  
Here with me  
Here with me

Miara noticed though. She commented on how it was pretty and then turned back to the lecture. Miss Marashi got on to Marc for sleeping and Inuyasha wasn't there to take up for him. Then when Miara was getting her books out of her locker she found another package.

"What is it?" Marc asked.

"I dunno. You tell me." Miara said and looked at him.

"Hey! It's not from me! I'm gonna kick this guy's ass though!" He yelled.

She pulled the paper off gingerly and then opened the box carefully. Marc pursed his lips and Kagome smiled. Sango screamed so loud that everyone in the hall looked up and Miara fainted………………

Oooooo! What is it? You'll find out if you read on. When I update that is………


	7. When All Else Fails, Google It!

Omigosh! I'm like, so totally back! Omigosh! One of the most gorgeous guys on the football team touched my shoulder the other day! Omigosh! I have problems! Omigosh! This so totally a picture of the second hottest guy in the world! http/prevalentphotography. And this is so totally him too! http/prevalentphotography. Well anyways…I have so much to do so this is gonna be a short chapter.

Sry!

Note: Any or all songs are copyrighted by their artist, which isn't me, so poo.

symbols mean Instant Messaging or Internet sites and searches for ur info!

And

& symbols mean that someone is writing something

YOU MIGHT WANNA KNOW (my/character body language Basics):

If a character scratches his/her nose

With thumb it means Oh shit!

With pointer finger My GOD!

If a character rubs his/her neck it means Here it comes.

If a character throws his/her arms in the air it means

Finally!

You got it (Charades or a question/guessing game)

I hope this doesn't end up on tv…

P.S. some of these events are REALER THAN REAL! His beanie got caught on my purse one day... he ended up following me into physical science where i had to get it off of my keychain. Realness. My friend sarah. The HOSA thing. Meness. Just so ya know that's me with a -ness. LMAO!

I got a pair of Vans today! Yayness!

Chapter 7

When Miara awoke, she was lying on a couch in her living room. She looked around and saw everything the way it usually was. Plasma screen TV, a painting, a stereo, and a bamboo plant on one wall. 5 doors on another and paintings and another door, which led to the music room, on the other. The fourth wall had only enough room for the large couch which she was on. She looked down and saw her things laid neatly on the coffee table and her supper beside it.

She stood up and took her dinner into the dining room and ate. She grabbed her things and took them to her room, played on the computer for a while, and went to sleep. It was almost a boring day, almost…

Kagome sighed. She felt so strange, like something was missing. Maybe she was 'just going bonkers' as Miara referred to it when she, herself, complained about it. She knew something strange had been going on with Miara lately, but what, she didn't know. Maybe Kagome thought since something was wrong with her, it was the same for everyone else.

Maybe it was just that she felt unimportant. Sure, she was popular, but she still didn't have a boyfriend to go to the movies with. This was just the right time to try instant messaging a friend.

ShikonPrincess34: Hiya Sango!

Slayergurl5452: Hiya kags.

ShikonPrincess34: is sumthin wrong?

Slayergurl5452: No why?

ShikonPrincess34: you usually seem pretty cheery when we im each other

Slayergurl5452: Well, it is 9:30. I was working on an essay.

ShikonPrincess34: Oh sry! Ill just talk to miara then.

Slayergurl5452: It's fine kags! No hard feelings, 'kay?

ShikonPrincess34: see ya tomorrow!

Slayergurl5452: Byeness.

ShikonPrincess34: Hiya Miara.

Miarathebaka: moshi moshi?

Miarathebaka: oh right. :P we're not on the phone.

ShikonPrincess34: Hahaha. Are you working on an essay?

Miarathebaka: no. why?

ShikonPrincess34: sango was. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't interrupting.

Miarathebaka: chaque fois que tu t'en vas je prétends que tout va bien.

ShikonPrincess34?

Miarathebaka: it's French. You're taking that class too, you know. I guess me and marc are the only ones who are making 100's on the tests then.

ShikonPrincess: what does it mean?

Miarathebaka: ………

ShikonPrincess: don't you know?

Miarathebaka: it is lines from my song for the talent show.

ShikonPrincess: oh… im gonna forget about it then…

Miarathebaka: im nervous… ive never performed for a big audience before…

ShikonPrincess34: did I tell you about what happened?

Miarathebaka: no. what

ShikonPrincess34: its about marc

Miarathebaka: …………

ShikonPrincess34: his beanie got caught on my purse one day... he ended up following me into phys ed where i had to get it off of my keychain.

Miarathebaka: my god! Hes lucky he wasn't late for calculus! That would be rough.

ShikonPrincess34: I think I have a crush on someone…

Miarathebaka: confession is good for the soul.

Miarathebaka: of course your confidante could be yourself. you don't have to tell me.

ShikonPrincess34: thanx

Miarathebaka: well I should take my own advice, shouldn't I?

ShikonPrincess34: huh?

Miarathebaka: the only reason I joined hosa is because someone is in there…

ShikonPrincess34: knew it! But who?

Miarathebaka: gotta go…

ShikonPrincess: byeness.

Miara Eiko Takahashi (Miarathebaka) signed off at 10:07 PM.

Internet search: HOSA Club Members West Tokyo High

Results: Iku Asano (G), Marco "Marc" Delaflote (B), Christine Diodorus (G), Ami Ebisawa, Chinatsu Fuchida, Aoi Fujita, Doi Fujita (B), Ayumi Kobayashi, Gregory Laroche (B), Joji Saito (B), Tarozaemon Shimohira, Izumi Suzuki, Miara Takahashi, Misaki Tanaka, Kenta Watanabe.

1st Period

"This is gonna be a long day." Kagome sighed.

"We've gotta figure out who it is, or else!" Sango whispered excitedly.

"Who what is?" Miroku asked as he walked by, "Oh, my apologies, ladies. I am Miroku Yamamoto."

He smiled brightly. Sango's eyes widened. She screamed turned around and slapped him.

Inuyasha made his 'grand' entrance at this moment. He looked over and scratched his nose with his thumb.

"Miroku! Come on. We'll sit over here."

"Did you know that Marc is dating a senior now? So weird." Sango whispered.

"Gossip is bad, Sango… but who cares! I heard it was Christine Diodorus! She's a varsity cheerleader, you know." Kagome stifled a giggle as Marc walked by. He stopped and gave them the 'stay-out-of-my-business-or-I'll-kick-your-ASS!' look and continued to his seat.

"That was close! He's only a junior so it is totally weird that she's dating him, but he is pretty cute." Sango whispered.

"Okay. Back to the list!" Kagome giggled.

&&&&&&&&

Possible 'Miss Met' Crushes

Compiled by Kagome with Commentary by Sango

1. Marc (!)

2. Doi (he plays soccer with her)

3. Greg (not a surprise, 'cause he is hot!)

4. Joji (he's okay)

5. Tarozaemon (again, he's a soccer freak too!)

6. Kenta (…….)

I'm sitting right beside you, airheads!

-Miara Eiko Takahashi

&&&&&&&&

Miara shook her head and laughed.

"Miss Kagome! What does joujoux mean?" Madame Deluca shouted.

"Ummm…"Kagome stuttered, "I can't remember…"

"I am very disappointed, Miss Kagome. Monsieur Delaflorte! Do you know the answer?" Madame questioned Marc.

"Oh. Right. Joujoux means toys. Duh." Marc yawned and stuck his nose in the air regally. He turned to see if Miara had been impressed by him actually paying attention during class, but she wasn't. Her hands were positioned as if she were playing a guitar. He could recognize most of the chords that she was 'playing'.

That's when it happened. She mouthed the words, "Chaque fois que tu t'en vas." She stopped mid sentence and turned to face him. "Je prétends que tout va bien." She finished slowly. The pink sapphire ring hung around her neck shook with each stifled sob. She turned back around.

His eyes widened. Something was wrong…

Oooh! What happens next? You'll find out soon!


	8. We're Stuck in a Musical Part 1

Sorry that I've taken so long! I'm starting a new story soon, so if you like this story then you should check it out. It is called 'A Rose was All I Had to Give.' I got the title from a song by Natasha Bedingfield called 'We're All Mad'. She is one of my favorite singers. 

Anyway, I've been spending a lot of time deciding whether I'm in love or not. I'm still not quite sure, but I might be soon.

This chapter is entitled,'We're Stuck in a Musical Part 1'. It should explain itself very clearly. In this chapter you'll find out all the hidden secrets of all the characters and those absent so far will come back. So here I go, hope it doesn't suck!

By the way, this chapter will be in a different format, because I forgot the old one.

This is a revised version of the chapter. I posted it and looked at it and noticed mistakes, so here ya go.

* * *

Chapter 8 We're Stuck in a Musical Part 1

* * *

InuYasha walked down the hall jammin' (haha! my horrible sense of humor.) to his favorite song. All the way wondering why, 'Why was Marc paying attention in class?', 'Why was Miara so depressed?', 'What the hell did that piece of paper, that had Sango and Kagome were huddled over, say?'. He bobbed his head all the way to the courtyard where Marc was banging his head on a table.

"Uhhhh... dude. What are you doing?" He said questioningly. Marc just continued to bang his head on the table.

"Okay..." Inuyasha nodded and stuck a bagel in his mouth.

"Just kill me now!" Marc screamed to the cloudless sky. Something weird was happening...

* * *

Friday at the Talent Show Tryouts

* * *

Miara stepped up on the stage. She didn't seem to really care about whether she made the cut or not.

"Okay Miss Takahashi, whenever you're ready." Miss Tanaka smiled.

"Hmmmm... Okay." Miara smiled back and signaled to Hiten to start the track. She took a deep breath as the opening played. Her friends were sitting in the audience smiling back at her. The few stragglers trailed in, including her so-called cousin Inuyasha and his gang. She opened her mouth and began...

"Kono goro hayari no onna no ko oshiri no chiisana onna no ko kocchi wo muite yo HANI-  
datte nandaka datte datte nan da mon.

(She's the fashionable girl. She's the girl with small bottom.  
Please stare at me, Honey.  
Because somehow.  
Because,because you know.)

"Onegai onegai kizutsukenaide watashi no HA-TO wa CHUKUCHUKU shichau no iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iya-  
HANI- FURASSHU!

(Please, please, don't hurt me!  
My heart...is throbbing.  
No! No! No! Don't stare at me!  
Honey Flash!)

"Imadoki ninki no onna no ko PUKU tto BOIN no onna no ko kocchi wo muite yo HANI-  
datte nandaka datte datte nan da mon.

(She's the girl who's popular right now.  
She's the girl with the nicest breasts.  
Please stare at me, Honey!  
Because somehow.  
Because, because you know.)

"Onegai onegai chikayoranaide watashi no ohana ga HIKUHIKU shichau no iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iya-  
HANI- FURASSHU!

(Please, please don't come closer!  
My nose...is twitching.  
No! No! No! Don't stare at me!  
Honey Flash!)

"Kono goro hayari no onna no ko koneko no hada shita onna no ko kocchi wo muite yo HANI-  
datte nandaka datte datte nan da mon.

(She's the fashionable girl.  
She's the girl with a kitten's dispositon.  
Please stare at me, Honey!  
Because somehow.  
Because, because you know.)

"Onegai onegai oikakenaide watashi no omeme ga SHIKUSHIKU shichau no iya yo iya yo iya yo mitsumecha iya-  
HANI- FURASSHU!"

(Please, please don't chase after me!  
My eyes...are tearing up.  
No! No! No! Don't stare at me! Honey Flash!)

"Brava! Brava, Miss Takahashi, brava." Miss Tanaka cheered, "Your song tells the story of most teenage girls these days, yearning for attention from the boys." She breathed in deeply, "Miss Higurashi, come. Whenever you are ready."

Kagome walked up to the stage. Miara stood waiting for Kagome and Sango to approach. Kagome stood in the center of the stage and signaled for Hiten to start the track. She began...

"I'm talkin' bout love All my girls stand in a circle and clap your hands this is for you Ups and downs highs and lows no matter what you see me through My boyfriend he don't answer on the telephone I don't even know where the hell he goes But all my girls we're in a circle and nobody's gonna break through

"L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Did you hear me say L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Im talkin' bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O

"I'm talkin' bout love, say you'll be my girls for life Girls for life Oh hold up, I need another one I think you, you do too Grab my bag, got my own money Don't need any man in this room My boyfriend he'll be calling me now anytime I need all my girls to keep him off my mind So hold up we need another one What we got is all good

"L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,LO Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talking bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O

"I'm talkin' bout love I'm talkin' bout love Love is an energy, love is a mystery Love is meant to be true Love is a part of me, love is the heart of me Love is the best thing we do

"L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talkin' bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talkin' bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O Oh did you hear me say?  
L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talkin' bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talkin' bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O I'm talkin' bout L,O,L,O,L,O,L.O.V.E L,O,L,O,L,O

"I'm talkin' bout love!"

"Wundervoll! Ich habe nie ein junges Mädchen gehört, so gut zu singen!" Miss Tanaka exclaimed. (Wonderfully! I never heard a young girl to sing so good. )

"Sie spricht nicht Deutsches, Fräulein Tanaka." Miara laughed. (She does not speak German, Ms Tanaka.)

"Right. Well, I guess my language abilities are in vain here." Miss Tanaka sniffed, "Was auch immer! Mr. Delaflorte. Your 'band'. Now."

"Sorry Miss Tanaka, but not everyone can skip football practice. You've got two, zwei, dos, deux, due, dois. Hiten and yours truly. We'll have to reschedule." Marc said with a noble air.

"Foolish boy." Miss Tanaka rolled her eyes, "Vous savez pour ne pas me croiser!" (You know not to cross me!)

"Je ne vous crains pas, et mes capacités linguistiques sont bien meilleures que vos propres." He smirked. (I don't fear you, and my language skills are far better than your own.)(Hahaha, sry, I love translation software.)

At that moment, time seemed to stop...

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, where was she. Forget falling asleep, Kagome didn't even remember leaving the auditorium. She looked around and saw her friends and various people from the tryouts. Why were they here? They were definitely not in 'Kansas' anymore.

"There are no descent guys in Tokyo, so why the hell are we here?" Miara growled at the sky, "There are definitely not any here!"

Then out of nowhere she burst into song...

"Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Where's my Samurai

"I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find To find my little samurai

"Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need I need my samurai

"Ai ai ai I'm Your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find To find my samurai

"Someone who won't regret To keep me in this net Yes I need I need my samurai

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Where's my Samurai

"Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Where's my Samurai

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

"Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Where's my Samurai

"Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Ai ai ai Where's my Samurai

"Ai ai ai I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky..."

Kagome stood up and stared at Miara. 'What is going on?' She thought.

"Very random... didn't know that would happen..." Miara shrugged, "Oh well."

Then a bright light appeared and the scenery changed... something weird really was happening.

Kagome looked around and saw her friends sitting in the front row of an audience. She turned to walk down to get to them but she wasn't the only person there...

* * *

You'll find out more in the next chapter... maybe there will be more singing, wait, thats guaranteed!

Featured songs by: (in order of appearance.)

Koda Kumi (Cutie Honey)  
Ashlee Simpson (L.O.V.E)  
And Aqua (Butterfly)

Next chapter will be 'We're Stuck in a Musical Part 2'


	9. We're Stuck in a Musical Part 2

Hiya guys. I'm back again. I'm trying to start updating quicker and writing longer chapters is a must. I'm gonna put a few duets in this chapter, so I hope you don't have a problem with the songs that I've chosen. I'm trying to bring certain characters closer.

I'll be adding the first chapter to my new story sometime soon. After all I need to remember where I saved it. :P

If you have questions or comments, please review or feel free to email or instant message me. I have Yahoo MSN AIM will not be upset if I get a lot of emails, but I will if they are vulgar pictures, letters, etc. and I don't like those games where you kill the frog with a blender or you whack the cat with a spiked club. Those games are considered inappropriate, at least for my purposes, so don't send them to me!

Here it is 'We're Stuck in a Musical Part 2'.

* * *

Chapter 9 We're Stuck in a Musical Part 2

* * *

Kagome was confused, he wasn't there earlier when they were in the field that oddly resembled the one where Dorothy passed out in The Wizard of Oz. All of a sudden Miara sat down at a large piano and began to play, then Inuyasha (yeah, he's there biatches.) began to sing with it.

Inuyasha: "We're soarin,  
Flyin, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

'He can sing! What, I'm scared... I'm supposed to sing too... Oh shit...' Kagome thought. Then she sang along, because there wasn't really anything else that she could do after all...

Kagome: "If we're tryin,  
So we're breakin' free."

Inuyasha: "You know the the world can see us,  
In a way that's different than who we are."

Kagome: "Creating space between us till we're separate hearts."

Both: "But to faith that gives me strength,  
Strength to believe..."

Inuyasha: "We're breakin' free!"

The music sped up and more instruments joined in. Both seemed frightened, very much so...

Kagome: "We're soarin'"

Inuyasha: "Flyin'"

By now they both were starting to get the hang of it. They were starting to have fun.

Both: "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

Inuyasha: "If we're tryin'"

Both: "Yeah, we're breakin' free."

Inuyasha: "Oh we're breakin' free (Kagome: "Ohhhhhhh)  
Can you feel it building,  
Like a way the ocean just can't control?"

Kagome: "Connected by a feeling (Both: Ohhhhh)  
In a very soul (Inuyasha: "In a very soul. Oooh.")."

Both: "Rising till it lifts us up,  
So everyone can see."

Inuyasha: "We're breakin' free."

Kagome: "We're soarin'"

Inuyasha: "Flyin'"

Both: "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach."

Inuyasha: "If we're tryin'"

Both: "Yeah, we're breakin' free."

Inuyasha: "Oh we're breakin' (Kagome: Ohhhhh)"

Kagome: "Glidin'"

Inuyasha: "Climbin'"

Both: "To get to the place we can be."

Inuyasha: "Now's the time (Both: so we're breakin' free)  
We're breakin' free (Both: ohhh yeah)  
More than hope,  
More than faith."

Kagome: "This is true,  
This is fate,  
And together we see it coming."

Inuyasha: "More than you,  
More than me."

Kagome: "Not a wall,  
Not that deep."

Both: "But we're both breakin free"

Kagome: "Soarin'"

Inuyasha: "Flyin'"

Both: "There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.  
If we're tryin'"

Inuyasha: "Yeah, we're breakin' free."

Kagome: "Breakin' free We're runnin'"

Inuyasha: "Ohhh climbin'"

Both: "To get to that place To be all that we can be,  
Now's the time."

Inuyasha: "Now's the time (Kagome: "So we're breakin' free)  
Oh, we're breakin' free"

Both: "We know the world can see us,  
In a way that's different than who we are..."

She smiled at Inuyasha. She had never felt this happy around him, at least, not since they were very little. Maybe she didn't hate him anymore. Before she could decide, Miara walked up and said, "Here it comes, you better be ready."

Kagome was confused, but before she could ask what she meant, the light was back and soon they were somewhere else, and it seemed very familiar to them.

Inuyasha looked around there were only four people here this time, Kagome, Miara, Marc, and himself. Miara stood a little way away and stared around in disbelief. The light came back and everyone was revealed for what they really were...

* * *

So what did ya think? Say bye! Its the end, they're all dead. :P. You didn't believe me did you? Good, 'cause if you did, you're weird.

* * *

Miara's dark black hair turned silver, and her eyes became hazel. Marc seemed not to change at all, except his attitude, he was much angrier. Inuyasha's silky jet black hair turned a silver very similar to Miara's and his eyes changed to a golden hazel. Kagome was the only one who didn't change.

Moments later a pair of dog ears popped up on Inuyasha's head. Kagome's jaw dropped. They were adorable, it was taking a lot of willpower to avoid playing with them. Miara dropped to the floor and burst into tears, she began crying, "This can't be happening, it just can't, not again." over and over again. Marc sat on the floor beside her and pulled her into his arms. Kagome turned to the pair and thought, 'Hmmm. I wish I had someone to comfort me like that, it's so sweet...' She walked over and asked what was wrong, but no one would say. She was the only one clueless here. Marc and Miara began to sing...

Marc: "I wanted you to know That I love the way you laugh I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away I keep your photograph And I know it serves me well I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Both: "Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away"

Marc: "You've gone away You don't feel me here anymore."

Miara: "The worst is over now And we can breathe again I wanna hold you high and steal my pain-"

Both: "-Away."

Miara: "There's so much left to learn And no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"

Both: "Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away.

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away

"Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away..."

Inuyasha turned from them and his eyes wandered around the room. There were many ancient looking family portraits, and one stood out the most. It had, by far, the most people in it. There were two adults and thirteen kids. While the adults looked oddly familiar one of the kids was in the room...

Marc looked up and shook his head in Inuyasha's direction. He faintly heard his voice in the back of his head saying, 'Don't mention it, it will worsen her mood. Its bad enough as it is... I can't take much more of it either...' Inuyasha was confused, why did a picture of Miara look so old, she was only sixteen, it made no sense... then again, not much made sense anymore.

"I really don't care much anymore, Marc. He can ask... I'll tell him why." Miara sniffed and stood up.

"Are you sure? Maybe its not such a good idea. Maybe he should ask later, when you're not so upset." Marc suggested.

"What exactly is wrong? I'm very confused. You seemed fine a few minutes ago." Kagome asked.

"Well you know that I'm an orphan, right? And you know that I had been born into a very well-off family. Well, this is the room in my house that has been sealed for six years... because this is where it happened..." Miara began.

"You see, it was my tenth birthday, and for our family that was a really big event. We all had huge parties, and could invite anyone, and I really mean anyone. I invited all of the friends that I made when I was in boarding school. That was Marc, Kauli, Hiten, Christine, and several others. My sister, of course invited everyone else.

"We invited all of our friends on a picnic in a field on our land, and then me and my friends snuck off and went to my hideout, a waterfall out in the woods, thats where I had my first kiss... I remember it well." Marc's eyes got big and he scratched his nose. That made it obvious to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Anyway, we left and went to the main house to get ready for dinner. When we got there, we ate dinner and my sister and I recieved our gifts. After that we heard banging downstairs in the main hall and our first instinct was to run. This was where me and my friends escaped to. A few of my brothers and sisters were already here with my parents. We knew what was happening, but we didn't know why. Then someone, I don't quite remember who, attacked us and injured me. Someone saved my life that day, but I can't say that my parents were so fortunate...

"I don't remember much from that day... but I do know how much it affected me." Miara concluded sadly.

Kagome felt sorry for Miara, sure she had every thing a girl could ever want but, she didn't have her parents anymore. She realized how good her life really was, she had her mom and grandpa. Then she remembered, she was the only person in that room who still had even one parent left. Maybe she was jealous of her friends...

The bright light appeared again. This time, they were all in a hall in an old condemned school.

"You guys, we'll never get home at this rate. We've got to work together. If we don't we are shit out of luck. Yeah, we'll be damned." Marc groaned.

"He's right you guys. Lets think, how have we been getting from place to place? After someone sang something that stupid light showed up. Thats what we'll all have to do, together. So, treaty, Kagome?" Inuyasha turned and held out his hand. Kagome looked in his eyes, he seemed serious so she reached out and shook his hand.

"Okay, what is something that we all support?" Miara thought, "Our school! Isn't that right?"

"Yeah!" The crowd screamed in unison.

"Thats our key then." She smiled, "You'll get the honors, Marc. Come on, we're all getting along, its time to celebrate!"

"Together, together, together everyone Together, together, come on lets have some fun Together, were there for each other every time Together together come on lets do this right!" The crowd sang out in unison.

Marc: "Here and now its time for celebration To finally figure it out That all our dreams have no limitations That's what its all about."

Miara: "Everyone is special in their own way We make each other strong Were not the same Were different in a good way Together's where we belong."

All: "We're all in this together One sweet note That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows When we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come true.

"Together, together, together everyone Together, together, come on lets have some fun Together, were there for each other every time Together together come on lets do this right."

Inuyasha: "We're all here and speaking out in one voice were going to rock the house the party's on now everybody make some noise come on scream and shout!"

Kagome: "We've arrived because we stuck together.  
Champions want it all."

All: "We're all in this together One sweet note That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows When we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come.

"We're all in this together When we reach We can fly Go in sight We can make it We're all in this together Once we see Theres a chance That we have And we take it.

"Wildcats sing along You know really got it going on Wild cats in the house Everybody say it now Wild cats everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it Lets get to it Time to show the world!

"We're all in this together One sweet note That we are We're all stars And we see that We're all in this together And it shows When we stand Hand in hand Make our dreams come

"We're all in this together When we reach We can fly Go in sight We can make it We're all in this together Once we see Theres a chance That we have And we take it

"Wildcats everywhere Wave your hands up in the air That's the way we do it Let's get to it Come on everyone!"

They all smiled and laughed. Then the light came back hopefully for the last time...

Kagome sat up. There was a crowd of people around her, watching her like a hit television show.

"Damn, I've never seen anyone take a fall like that. You just crashed right after you finished singing. Well there were words exchanged in foreign languages, but thats unimportant. Miss Tanaka has been gone for about an hour. Wait. Do you know where you are?" A voice said from the blurry crowd.

"Kansas?" Kagome whispered drowsily.

"Uhhh... no. You're at my house. Do you know who I am?" The voice asked.

"Someone?" Kagome yawned.

"My name is Emalia Delaflorte." The voice laughed, "And I know everything that you saw..."

* * *

Okay you guys. I hope that you aren't mad at me for not writing a longer chapter!

Featured songs:

Breaking Free from the Disney Channel Original Movie 'High School Musical' (not mine!)

Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee

We're All In This Together from the Disney Channel Original Movie 'High School Musical' (NOT MINE!)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time!


	10. Newsflash!

Guess who's back.  
Back again. o

Yeah, for serious.

I got the desire to start writing again.  
Call it momentary inspiration, but I will finish this story.

BUT! I have a much different taste in music now. I _am_ nearly three years older.

So yeah. If any of my old readers are still waiting, the wait is over.  
I'll update soon.

3 Lyzie aka miarathebaka


	11. Secrets Part 1

Hey guys! I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related to the show except Miara, Malia, Marc, Gem, Leo, Sara, Kauli, and Hiten. (MY HITEN ISN'T THE ONE FROM THE SHOW! I JUST USED THE NAME.) Oh and to this list add any characters you don't recognize from the show.

Punk Rock Miko2 - Sorry. I'm glad you like it, though!

iNuQTpIe - I tend to make things confusing. Sorry.

chronosaura - Yeah, I found that out after a while, but I haven't gotten around to changing it yet. I'll do it soon. Thanks for the reminder!

MeiunTenshi - Yeah, as I said before, sorry for the... err... really long wait. .

SONNYLOVER - I've never considered myself much of a comedian, but apparently I can make awkward, humourous moments when I'm writing, no?

Inuyashasfavgirl - Looking through all of these comments has really made me feel bad for being so slacking. I hope you like this new chapter, though, if you're still going to read. xD 3

Thanks to all of my commenters! Constructive criticism and comments always help! And I apologize again for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 10: Secrets Part 1

* * *

"Y-you... you know? Wait... who are you? How did I get here?!" Kagome choked out.

Emailia sighed. It had been a long day and now she had to explain quite a lot to a confused teenager. It was like having to give 'the talk' all over again to her niece and nephews.

"My name is Emailia-"

"Yes, I caught that. But _who_ are you? _Where_ am I? _How_ did I get here?"

"Dear, don't rush me. I was getting to that. You may recognize my surname. I am Marco's aunt. You are at our home, abode, dwelling, however you would have it termed. And we brought you here after you fainted on stage."

"I fainted?! Damn..." Kagome whined, "How am I going to go to school tomorrow?!"

Another figure emerged from the crowd. It looked like Marc, just more suave and sophisticated.

"Tomorrow is a school holiday, Miss. I wouldn't expect you to go." laughed the young man, "Oh! My apologies! I forgot my manners. My name is James. I'm Marco's older, more mature twin brother." he sniped into the crowd.

"Pft. You're just jealous because I'm the cool one." Marc chuckled as he donned a pair of sunglasses, which his aunt promptly snatched off with a glare.

The crowd dispersed and Kagome was left in the room with Marco, Miara, and Emailia. She started to get up when the clock on the wall caught her eye: 10:40. She might as well just stay where she lay.

"You're welcome to stay here, dear." Emailia smiled, "We'll explain more in the morning over a nice warm breakfast!" She stood from the foot of the bed and smiled as she excused herself.

"Hey, James." Miara whispered seductively.

"Mmm. Yes, darling." James winked at her. Marc's jaw dropped. His stupid brother was getting his woman.

"Get the fuck out." she hissed. James seemed taken aback and promptly stomped out of the room.

'That's my girl!' thought Marc as he grinned widely.

Miara sat down on the bed and smiled at her friend.

"I'm going to stay, too, okay? If you need anything, I'll be in the next room." she said, "Tomorrow's our concert, so get plenty of sleep. We're going to get dinner on Marco beforehand, okay?"

"Yes, of course!" Marc chimed in, "Wait! What?!"

"You wouldn't mind, of course. I'm sure. The whole concert _was_ your idea afterward."

Marc huffed. Why did he have to be a pushover? He always got dragged into stuff like this. He always ended up buying expensive dinners for random people.

"We'll see you in the morning." Miara ended as she grabbed Marc by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Good night?" Kagome mumbled. She was still confused. She took a moment to admire her surroundings. It was a beautiful room she was in. Impeccable taste in decor, this Emailia must have had to decorate this room, and quite a large pocketbook. Everything seemed to be designer or high-quality. Kagome had no idea what a charmed life her classmate lived. She walked to a table covered in photographs. One was of a young Marc standing in front of the Eiffel Tower with his brother. Another held a picture of Miara tackling Marc in Central Park.

'How random!' Kagome thought as she laughed. Kagome had no idea how close the pair had actually been. If the dream held much truth, they had known each other much longer than she had thought.

She glanced at the next photograph. The subject shocked her. It was a picture of her and InuYasha smiling, oblivious of each other's prescense, but happy, nonetheless. She walked to the opposite wall and knocked lightly.

A moment later she received a response followed by a giggle.

"What do you need?" Miara's bubbly voice floated through the wall.

"I made up my mind."

"Oh! You want to make me your new confidante?" Miara giggled.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning. You and Sango." Kagome felt a weight lift off her shoulders. It was good to finally admit that she had a crush on InuYasha, even if it was only to herself. Maybe after telling her best friends, another weight would lift. She decided to try and go back to sleep. She did have a big day ahead of her, after all.

* * *

"Is it true?" Miara whispered as they left Kagome's room.

"What are we speaking of?" Marc mock-whispered.

"This rumour I heard today."

Marc blankly stared at Miara.

"I heard you were dating Christine." She said as they walked down the hall.

"And what if I were? Would that make me more desirable?" Marc grinned.

"Would you just answer already!" Miara yipped as she opened the door to her room.

Marc sighed deeply, "No. But I was thinking about asking her out. Possibly. I get bored sometimes, you know. Of course, if were to date her, I'd drop her in a second for you, my dear." he confessed as he grabbed both of Miara's hands.

"Haha. Of course." she rolled her eyes and walked into the room.

"I remind myself of Miroku! Why didn't you tell me I've been acting like him lately?" Marc hissed.

"I figured you knew or didn't care." she smiled.

Marc followed her into the room as they heard a light knock on the wall. He walked over and knocked back. Miara stood beside him and leaned closer to the wall.

"What do you need?" Miara laughed.

"I made up my mind." A voice said from the next room.

"Oh! You want to make me your new confidante?" She asked.

"I'll tell you everything in the morning. You and Sango." The voice finished as retreated.

Miara turned to face Marc and said, "I'm glad she's ready to admit it."

"Finally." He chuckled, "But are _you_ ready to admit you love me?"

"Sucks for you!" Miara hissed as she shoved him out the door.

"This is my house, you know!" He yelled from the other side of the door.

Miara listened for Marc to leave. As she heard his distancing footsteps, she walked back over to the wall and knocked.

"I have a secret of my own to admit. I'll be over in a minute."

* * *

Kagome sat upward in the bed as the door swung open and Miara's slender form creeped in and climbed onto the bed. Miara plopped down beside Kagome sighed.

"Well, I do feel better now. I cried for no reason. And I dodged admitting it again." she whispered.

"So it wasn't true, then? Well, why do you keep setting yourself up to get upset. You turn him down, and freak out when a rumour goes around about him and some other girl. Maybe you should just accept one of his offers." Kagome suggested.

"Yeah... I guess so. Eh. It's just... I've had bad experiences with the Delaflorte boys in the past. They just tend to be heartbreakers. That's why I acted so harshly toward James earlier. He was my first real boyfriend. I don't even know why I liked him. He was too full of himself. I feel awful for ever dating him. It was kind of what tore him and his brother apart. They haven't been on good terms since then." Miara mumbled as she stared at her feet.

"Are you worried that dating Marc would make the rift widen? Is that why you won't date him?" Kagome questioned.

"Partially. I'm looking out for myself, too. And none of my relationships have ever ended well. I wouldn't want to compromise our friendship. I mean, he's my best friend, I-"

"Your best friend?!" Kagome shouted in disbelief only to receive a shush from Miara, "Sorry," she whispered, "Your best friend, though? At school you act like you hate him!"

"Not so much. He annoys me sometimes, but there aren't many people I trust as much as I do him." She smiled at Kagome, "Now I'm going back to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning when you finally admit that you're in love with Yashie!"

Miara hopped off the bed and tiptoed out of the room sticking her head back in to say, "I'm not psychic, just very highly perceptive." and pop back out.

* * *

Alrighty! There's my first new chapter in a looooong time. Hope you like it. My arms hurt like Hell.

There's two secrets for you to relish in for now. More in the next half. ;D

Until then!

(Sorry for the shortness. I will make up for it in the next installment!)


	12. IMPORTANT! Sort of

If there's anyone out there still watching this, which I highly doubt since it's been 2 years since my last update, I've randomly been inspired to take this story back up.

I'll be rewriting the story thus far and editing the storyline a bit, so to save you some confusion, I'll suggest rereading the chapters when I finish my revamp. I'll try and have my editing done in a week or two and start where I left off after that. In case anyone wants to know, I'm doing the revamp to fix up parts of the story that I'm not content with. I'm going to clean up any grammar/spelling errors I may have made, take out parts (mostly about my own characters. I realize how much I wrote about them now and I'm disappointed in myself for getting so off-topic. =|), and add some new things. Mostly the beginning needs work. I jumped right into the story so quickly and didn't elaborate on the backstory, so I'll have to fix it quite a bit. Musical changes to the chapters with the singing _will_ occur. I'm working on thinking up some new songs to substitute, so I've no solid plans for it, yet, but there will most likely be several changes there.

Consider this a mostly new story as I'm going to take a few things in different directions than originally planned. As I've decided to take this on as if it's a new story, I'll be moving it to start over with a clean slate. I'll update when I've officially moved everything over. Please bear with me!

I don't know if I'll be starting any new stories after this, but I might just do it if I'm inspired. I've been mildly involved in fanfics the last few months, as I'm a beta reader for a friend. Her story is of a different fandom, one I'm much more active in as of late. I've been studying more writing and styles, so my writing style may be different from before, and my friend may very well have influenced me.

Alsoooo, if any of you needs a beta reader, I'd be happy to do it. I don't think I qualify on the standards, but I do it already as I've mentioned. I'm planning on going to school to teach English soon, so I'd appreciate the mental stimulation.

Uhm, so yeah. I hope you don't mind if I work my new fandoms into the story a little. I'll happily provide resources in the beginning of the chapter if anyone needs help understanding something. I also plan on changing my penname on here as this one is outdated and signifies me at a very different point in my life than now.

Well, thank you for reading this. I'd much appreciate your cooperation, patience, and support. =3

-Elizabeth


End file.
